Test of Strength
by Killickan
Summary: Rin and Yukio Okumura get a mysterious letter from an anonymous person. They do what the letter tells them to do. Sh*t happens.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I do not own Blue Exorcist or Forgotten Realms, although I do own my character. I'm pretty sure that I've heard enough about Blue Exorcist from a friend to know what it's like, although I have never watched the series or read the manga. Criticism is widely accepted. If the letter looks strange, you're reading in the wrong size font.**

One day, it was a completely average day for Rin Okumura. That is, until he got the letter. The letter had no return address, and only had his address so whoever delivered mail would know where to go. The letter was this:

_ To Rin and Yukio Okumura, _

_ I am offering free training to make you more effective in anything you may do _

_ fighting-wise, whether it is self-defense or demon fighting or just general sparring. _

_ Just a warning; this is not just any 'training', it is very dangerous, and you may _

_ lose your lives if you are not careful. Just remember, it has the potential to make_

_ you much stronger than you are now. If you accept, go to True Cross City_

_ Warehouse 4. On Friday. _

_ From, Anonymous_

_ P.S. No animal or animal-like companions. Or anything or anyone else. _

Today was Wednesday, which meant that Rin had to talk with Yukio about this training thing, and if they were going to go or not. It was still early, so if he could talk Yukio into it, and Yukio could convince him to go all-out, they would go. Whoever sent this must not have known of them. '_And you may lose your life._' Ha!

So Rin talked to Yukio about this training, but not without some arguing.

"Why can't I go all-out on this trainer!?" said Rin.

"I don't want you to kill it!" Shouted Yukio

"It was saying this could be dangerous, even though I highly doubt it will be."

"Fine! Fine! Fine, fine, fine. We can go, and if, AND ONLY IF, this is dangerous, you can go all out."

"WHEEE!"

_XoXoXoXoX_

Rin looked up from the paper to the run-down Warehouse 4.

"This is where we're gonna train? I thought it would look…better than…this." Said Rin.

"Wouldn't want people walking into a potentially dangerous place without knowing it was dangerous, would you?" Yukio pointed out.

"You have a point"

So they opened the warehouse to find it mostly empty except for the stray box and a cloaked and hooded figure in the center.

"Ah, Yukio and Rin Okumura, you've arrived. I thought you would heed the warning." Said the figure, who, from the voice, they could tell was female.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Yukio

"I mean that if you had not come, you would have failed." Said the woman.

"Failed what, exactly?" questioned Rin.

"Training. You need bravery, but do NOT, under ANY circumstances, be reckless."

"So, when is the training gonna start? Soon, hopefully" said Rin.

"First, I need to say a few things. First, I am a half-demon. Half balor, to be exact. Second, I am more powerful than even most balors, which are very powerful themselves. Lastly, you have one more chance to turn back after this one display you are about to see. Look at the largest crate."

They looked.

They heard the woman shout something completely unintelligible.

Then there was a bolt of lightning, a flash of light, and a LOT of shrapnel.

They looked back to the woman. She was standing there like nothing happened.

"That was one of the weaker ones, by the way. Want to go? Remember though, bravery without recklessness."

Here is the Okumuras' faces. O.O

"No...we won't leave, will we Yukio?" Said Rin.

"NOPE"

"Good choice." Said the woman.

She looked directly at them and started speaking unintelligibly again.

Then the "training" started.

**Good enough? Criticize please. Wait for next chapter. Or not. I don't care. SEEYA!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: I do not own Blue Exorcist or Forgotten Realms, although I do own my character. I'm pretty sure that I've heard enough about Blue Exorcist from a friend and read enough on the wiki to know what it's like, although I have never watched the series or read the manga. Criticism is widely accepted. References to _Worms: Armageddon, An Absolutely True Diary of a Part-Time Indian, Order of the Stick, and other fanfics_**

The woman fired off four meteors about 2 feet in diameter, two at Rin, two at Yukio. While shouting "HELL HATH NO FURY LIKE A WELL TIMED GRENADE!"

Yukio managed to dodge both, but Rin was not so lucky.

Rin did dodge the first one, but the second hit him square in the chest, resulting in a powerful explosion that hit both Rin and Yukio.

All happening before they drew their weapons.

Rin drew Kurikara and Yukio drew his pistols.

Rin shot blue fire towards the woman and she _almost_ dodged. _Almost_. Even so, she looked hardly hurt at all.

Rin manged to fire off about 5 shots before she got off her next spell.

Her gibberish stopped and she used a cone of pure cold against them. Neither could dodge it was so big.

It was so unimaginably cold that Yukio was surprised that he didn't become an ice-covered ice cube with an icy filling.

Oh, and she was laughing at them.

"You challenged the wrong fiend!" She shouted.

Rin did the obvious thing. He charged.

Using blue flames with the sword, He landed…wait, no, he missed.

"HOW THE F**K IS THIS WOMAN SO AGILE!?" screamed Rin

"I read things."

"THAT SHOULDN'T HELP!"

"I read magic things."

Yukio shot more shots, only about ¾ of them hit.

Then she fired a bright green beam at Yukio. It missed Yukio, but hit one of his pistols.

The gun disintegrated into metallic dust.

_Glad that missed me_ Yukio thought as he fired more rounds with one pistol.

But then she fired off another spell way faster than the others. It was five small missiles of light. There was no way that Rin could have dodged them. All hit, some hurt more than others.

Rin got some hits in, but the woman continued to shrug off the damage.

Yukio kept firing and Rin kept on a-swingin'.

She brought out a small ball, touched it, and said "Follow the bouncing ball, children." And threw it to the ground.

Yukio thought it would be a good idea to look at it.

Immediately he felt raw, bowel-loosening, run-the-f**k-away-screaming fear.

He let his fire cease temporarily so he could kneel and scream in fear, begging some unknown force to not hurt/kill him. Then he realized that there was nothing to fear other than crazy half-demon lady that was "training" him, and returned to firing at her.

But he made a mistake. He accidentally hit Rin.

"How do you like a taste of fear, Yukio?" The woman asked.

*sniffle* *sniffle*

_Wuss_ she thought, smiling.

This time, Rin landed a devastating hit that she actually flinched at.

"OOOOHHHHHHHH! You managed to hurt me quite a bit. But your victory was short lived."

She touched here ring, which had three rubies in it, and POOF! the the wounds were gone! And so was a ruby. (She used a Ring of Three Wishes, btw. Tw left.)

"F**K!" Shouted Rin.

"Ditto!" Replied Yukio

Yukio fired one, two, three…ten shot well she just, stood there. Rin hit again, too.

"Surprise time!" She shouted.

She spread her arms, shouted another unintelligible phrase, and suddenly, they were in a field.

A very grey, desolate field. But a field nonetheless.

This made everyone stop.

"Welcome to the Gray Wastes of Hades. The largest barren wasteland in all the multiverse. But It's not Hell. That place sucks. I prefer the Abyss. All infinite layers of it. Hell has devils. The Abyss has demons. Anyway, let's take a break."

Rin, who was tired out after that fight, not to mention being over-powered by demon-girl here, sheathed Kurikara and agreed.

Yukio also agreed.

"I need to explain something to you. First of all, my name is Rimisha. Next, the nature of the major planes. You reside in the Prime Material Plane. Nothing special, just is the most static and a limited plane that has all the elements spread across your world. There are the Outer Planes, which consist of the following: The Infinite Layers of the Abyss, The Nine Hells, The Gray wastes of Hades, The Seven Mounting Heavens of Celestia, and many many more. And the Inner Planes, which are The Prime Material, The Shadow Plane, The Negative and Positive Energy Planes, The Ethereal Plane, and the Astral plane. Maybe a few more, I'm not sure."

"That is quite a bit to process…" Said Rin

"Uhhh…wow, I never would have guessed so many planes existed, and that there were nine hells."

"So, want to get back to training? Either way, whether you survive or not, You will go back to True Cross City."

And thus the fight began again.

Rimisha held out her palm and fired a bright spray of color at them. Rin felt a burning sensation, and then realized that some of his flesh had literally burned of his body.

And what happened to Yukio is…

**BWAHAHAHA! CLIFFHANGER! You will have to wait for chapter 3, won't you? HA!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: I do not own Blue Exorcist or Forgotten Realms, although I do own my character. I'm pretty sure that I've heard enough about Blue Exorcist from a friend and read enough on the wiki to know what it's like, although I have never watched the series or read the manga. Criticism is widely accepted. References to: **

It all happened very slowly, it seemed.

As the acid was burning away at Rin, the rest of the colorful spray stuff went toward Yukio.

It hit his chest, seeming much more solid than he expected.

Some colors hit him, but only one worked.

His body, his clothes, his gun, EVERYTHING on him, including him, turned to stone.

"Whoopsidoodle." said Rimisha in a nonchalant manner.

"YUKIOO!" Rin cried.

"I warned you."

She fired the disintegrating beam of green light at Rin, and missed by a hair.

Rin landed hit after hit with his sword and blue flames on Rimisha, and she continued to shrug it off.

"Let's go somewhere else. This place bores me." Rimisha spread her arms again, and suddenly, they were in an actual field.

"Welcome back to the Prime Material plane."

"I'm back on Earth!?" Rin shouted/asked.

And Yukio came too.

_To bad Yukio will never see Earth again._ Rin thought.

"Awww, you miss your brother already?" Rimisha said, as if reading his thoughts.

"Screw you!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHA"

She made a small of fire fly directly behind Rin. Then it exploded in a fiery explosion.

Then she brought out a staff.

She slammed it into the ground.

(Warning: major rule-bending ahead.)

1 massive being of rock sprung out of the ground, along with 4 others that are slightly smaller, and 8 more each slightly bigger than a horse.

"You should have run."

_Truer words have never been spoken._ Rin thought.

Then, just for a second, Rimisha looked like she had an idea.

Before she gave the elementals a single command, she pointed a the Yukio-statue and said "Look."

Rin looked over and the Yukio-statue glowed for a moment.

Then Rimisha spoke unintelligibly again, and there were meteors.

Time seemed to slow down again for Rin.

The first meteor hit the statue, cracking it a bit. Then the second and third cracked it more.

The final shattered it, leaving just dust and rubble.

Rin was beyond angry. He was loathing, infuriated, even.

He wanted nothing more than to kill Rimisha slowly and painfully.

He fired the strongest blue flames he could muster in the general direction of Rimisha and incinerated seven of the smallest elementals.

"O.O … Impressive."

He relentlessly hit again and again with his blade.

And again and again she shrugged off the blade.

"This ends now." Rimisha said calmly.

She points at Rin and utters a single word: "Kill."

Just as the elementals started advancing, though, there was some light, and three of the big ones went down.

Behind the now dead elementals was a man with white or silver everything and no weapon. Seriously. Gray irises, white clothes, white hair, white skin and no sign of a weapon.

"Hello. My name is Gideon."

**Someone new joins the fray… How did you like it? I know it's short, but I promise the next one will be good. **


End file.
